Warriors: 1: The Sky's Blood
by Bramblepaw
Summary: Greenleaf's after the Great Battle to get the forest, Sorrelstar decides to retrieve three cats from the Twolegs Place. Though she doesn't trust one of them. After StarClan notices that Veist's evil spirit could harm the forest,StarClan gets a prophecy...
1. Alligence

Alligence

SorrelClan:

Leader: Sorrelstar (Lives: 9)

Deputy: Goldenleaf (Apprentice: Paintedpaw)

Medicine Cat: Ghostrain (Apprentice: Gazingstream)

Warriors:

Faithgaze

Peachleaf(Apprentice: Larchpaw)

Hushwind

Whisperingcloud (Apprentice: Puddlepaw)

Whitefeather

Darkfeather (Apprentice: Tigerpaw)

Cidercloud

Greentail

Greyfur (Apprentice: Lemonpaw)

Owltalon

Apprentices:

Gazingstream

Paintedpaw

Larchpaw

Lemonpaw

Puddlepaw

Tigerpaw

Queens:

Meadowlark- Expecting Goldenleaf's kits.

Elders:

Snowfall

TigerClan:

Leader: Tigerstar (Lives: 9) (Apprentice: Bloodpaw)

Deputy: Lynxvine

Medicine Cat: Poppyfang (Apprentice: Radiantsun)

Warriors:

Puresoul

Plovervine

Cloversky (Apprentice: Lonepaw)

Halfstream

Amberpelt (Apprentice: Leftpaw)

Luckyfire

Lovewing

Firfrost (Apprentice: Snowpaw)

Blazesong

Bravefeather (Apprentice: Icepaw)

Apprentices:

Radiantsun

Lonepaw

Leftpaw

Snowpaw

Bloodpaw

Icepaw

Queens:

Eternityfire (Mate: Bravefeather) (Kits: Nightkit and Flowkit)

Lifepuddle (Mate: Firfrost) (Kit: Dark-kit)

Elders:

Wheatsong

PoppyClan:

Leader: Poppystar (Age: 9 lives)

Deputy: Breezewind (Apprentice: Splashpaw)

Medicine Cat: Pinestream

Warriors:

Nightsong (Apprentice: Oakpaw)

Starflight

Lakesplash

Tigerlake (Apprentice: Hopepaw)

Frogwind

Sparkledshade (Apprentice: Dogpaw)

Shinepool

Maplepelt

Sorrelwing

Jadestorm (Apprentice: Skypaw)

Apprentice:

Dogpaw

Hopepaw

Skypaw

Oakpaw

Splashpaw

Queens:

Grayheart (Mate: Maplepelt) (Kits: Whitekit, Frostkit, Smokekit)

Snowleaf (Mate: Starflight) (Kit: Orangekit)

Brackenpaw (Mate: Dogpaw) (Kits: Songkit and Freezekit)

Aspentail- Expecting Breezewind's kits.

HopeClan:

Leader: Hopestar (Lives: 9)

Deputy: Brackensky

Medicine Cat: Fernheart (Apprentice: Maplepaw)

Warriors:

Stormrock (Apprentice: Frostpaw)

Lonepelt

Rockstorm

Bramblesun (Apprentice: Shadepaw)

Dapplepool

Birdfur

Glorydawn (Apprentice: Returnpaw)

Orchidcloud

Whitetail (Apprentice: Wavepaw)

Brownfur

Apprentices:

Maplepaw

Shadepaw

Returnpaw

Frostpaw

Wavepaw

Queens:

Dashtime- Expecting Brownfur's kits.

BrambleClan:

Leader: Bramblestar (Lives: 9) (Apprentice: Spottedpaw)

Deputy: Dawnpelt

Medicine Cat: Songstream

Warriors:

Brackensong (Apprentice: Foxpaw)

Blossompool

Oakstorm

Pantherlight

Lightsky (Apprentice: Leopardpaw)

Darknight

Orchidsong

Larkpath (Apprentice: Bluepaw)

Ravenfeather

Flamewing (Apprentice: Streampaw)

Apprrentice:

Spottedpaw

Foxpaw

Bluepaw

Leopardpaw

Streampaw

Queens:

Neverdark- Expecting Brackensong's kits.

Twolegs Place Cats:

Iris (Loner)

Blossom (Loner)

Heytre (Rouge)

Harvey (Kittypet)

Gipe (Rouge)

Tyere (Loner)

Ferr (Kittypet)

Tess (Rouge)

Mye (Rouge)

Asi (Loner)

Mappy (Kittypet)

Charlie (Kittypet)

Veist (Rouge)

Adeis (Loner)

Eli (Kittypet)


	2. Prolouge

Prolouge

One day, plenty of Greenleaf's ago, came a battle of life...

"Sssh." Irispaw whispered to her two friends, Blossompaw and Icepaw. The three friends remained silent as the leaders spoke. The moon's shine glowed so bright, that they knew that StarClan wouldn't stop the gathering.

Bramblestar coughed, then looked around the island. "ThunderClan has been doing well. We have three new apprentices, one of them was Flowerpatch's kit, one of them was Nightmoon's kit, and one of them was a kit from ShadowClan. These apprentices are Icepaw, Blossompaw, and Irispaw. We have two new warriors, Littlefire and Everytime. Leafpool has died, and Squirrelflight is very close to dying. Other then that, ThunderClan is fine. Our new deputy is Ploverdawn, and Mosspatch, the medicine cat, has got a new apprentice, Raggedpaw." Bramblestar annouced, then turned to Rowanstar.

Rowanstar smiled, until he heard lots of feet stomping. He looked. He saw hundreds of cats, with unsheathed claws. They looked very fierce.

Irispaw turned and saw one of the biggest cats. "We want the forest." The black tom muttered under his breath.

"Atta-" Irispaw screamed, but then she saw all of the cats nod and then, they were battling.

Irispaw turned. Raggedpaw was already dead. He was just made apprentice today. "No, Raggedpaw! No..." Irispaw sighed.

She turned and jumped as cats tried to kill her. The white she-cat jumped up a very tall tree.

Then, she saw Icepaw. "No!" She hissed as she saw her friend dying.

The cat fell down the tree. "Ouch..." She said, then realized that Blossompaw and her were the only cats left. And Blossompaw looked close to death. "Just let us be loners!" Irispaw hissed.

The white cat let go of Blossompaw. "Fine. You have ten breaths to leave." She hissed.

The two apprentices ran to the Twolegs Place. Still, they called each other by their apprentice names, but other kittypets, loners, and rouges called them Iris and Blossom.

"Lets give each other warrior names." Iris suggested. Blossom nodded. "Sure."

"Your new warrior name is, Blossomsky!" Iris annouced. Blossom smiled with her brand new warrior name.

"Your new warrior name is, Irisclaw!" Blossom annouced. Iris smiled with her warrior name.

Cats around them moaned.


	3. Sorrelstar's Quest

Chapter One

The ginger leader woke up, noticing a warrior next to her. "Good morning, Sorrelstar. Sorry to desturb you." The hazel brown tom said.

"Its no problem, Halfstream. I was about to get up anyways." Sorrelstar said, smiling at the warrior. "Today, tell Goldenleaf that you are gonna send out the dawn border patrols. I'll set out the dawn hunting patrols." She said, noticing the orange dawn sky.

The hazel tom turned excited. "Thanks, Sorrelstar!" He said happily, then ran off to the clearing.

As the ginger leader woke up, she began to remember the battle for the forest four moons ago, and how they had to start a fire near the horseplace before settling.

She wondered if the two inisint apprentices, Irispaw and Blossompaw were still alive, or safe. After she went on a hunting patrol, she'd go down to the Twolegs Place to check. The two were very good fighters. Irispaw was one of the best. She didn't even get the smallest scratch on her. Blossompaw only got a few scatches, and thanks to Irispaw, Blossompaw lived. Though she only wanted Irispaw in her Clan, that wouldn't be nice for Blossompaw and Irispaw probably wouldn't go without her best friend with her.

Sorrelstar padded out of the den. "Goldenleaf?" She asked as she entered the Clan Clearing, looking for him. She noticed the brown tom walking out of the medicine den with Meadowlark, his mate. "Did Halfstream tell you that he is sending out the dawn border patrols?" Sorrelstar asked, quickly running over to him.

The golden tom nodded in reply. "Yes he did." Goldenleaf said. "Great... um, can you send out the hunting patrols, please? I am a bit busy." Sorrelstar said.

"Why of course, Sorrelstar." The deputy said. "Meadowlark, we can go with Paintedpaw, since Ghostrain and Gazingstream said that you needed to be a bit more active, so the kits will be healthy." Goldenleaf asked. The brown she-cat nodded at her mate. "Of course, I'd never miss a patrol with you." Meadowlark purred.

Sorrelstar smiled and padded away, out to the Twolegs Place.

The ginger leader stopped as she got near the PoppyClan border. The tunnels! She thought.

Sorrelstar ran over to a hole and went down, and slowly walked over until she saw light. The ginger she-cat jumped and reached the top. She climbed up and noticed she was at the Twolegs Place.

Now, to look for Irispaw, and Blossompaw...

"Have you seen how crazy Iris and Blossom are? They are just freaky." Sorrelstar heard someone say. She turned around to see two cats talking to each other.

"I think they are from the Clans." The white one told the grey tom.

"_Clans?_ Whats a Clan?" The grey tom asked the she-cat. "Irispaw and Blossompaw are not crazy." Sorrelstar said, showing herself to the two cats.

"You mean Irisclaw and Blossomsky, correct?" The white she-cat asked. "As long as they called each other Blossompaw and Irispaw before, you're correct." Sorrelstar said.

"Who is _that_?" The grey cat asked. "I am Sorrelstar, leader of SorrelClan." Sorrelstar said.

"Ahh. A _clan _cat." The grey cat said. _Freaks. _He thought. "Who are you?" Sorrelstar asked.

"Veist." The gray tom said. "And I am Adeis." The white she-cat responded.

"Cool. Have you guys seen Irisp- I mean Iris and Blossom anywhere?" Sorrelstar asked.

Veist rolled his emerald green eyes. _Who would want to talk to those two? _He thought.

"Oh, I'll help you find them." Adeis said. "Thanks, Adeis." Sorrelstar said.

As the two were walking, Adeis looked up at Sorrelstar. "Hey, um. Do you have any more room in your Clan, for me?" The white she-cat asked.

"You wanna join _SorrelClan_?" Sorrelstar asked, suprised. The white she-cat nodded. "Of course!" The ginger leader said happily. "Oh, I see the two. They are over there." Adeis said, looking all happy.

"Thanks, Adeis." Sorrelstar mewed.

"No problem. I'll be back really quickly. I am gonna tell Veist, about the Clan I am gonna join." Adeis said, smiling. "Okay." Sorrelstar said. Adeis smiled and walked away, to Veist, her _mate. _

"Veist... I gotta tell you something..." Adeis started.

"What?" The tom asked angrily.

"I am leaving to join SorrelClan." The she-cat quickly said.

"What! Your joining _those freaks_? Did I ever know you, Adeis?" Veist hissed.

"They are _not_ freaks." Adeis said.

"And you are _not_ my mate anymore." Veist hissed.

Adeis looked at Veist, with a broken, or a twisted look.

"What?"

"Just leave, Adeis. Leave! Go have fun with your little freak-friends. I don't wanna see you ever again!" Veist declared, then ran off, a mix of mad and sad.

Adeis ran back to Sorrelstar, very upset.

"Sorrelstar!" Adeis cried as she saw the ginger leader a bit.

"So do you guys wanna join SorrelCl-" Sorrelstar said, then turned. "an." Sorrelstar quickly finished, and rushed over to Adeis.

"What's wrong, Adeis?" The leader asked.

"Veist and I... aren't mates anymore." Adeis said sadly.

Iris and Blossom ran over to Adeis and Sorrelstar.

"I'm sorry." Iris said. "Me too, Adeis." Blossom meowed.

"You guys were... mates...?" Sorrelstar asked. The white she-cat nodded. "Well, lets just go back to SorrelClan, shall we?" Sorrelstar asked. The three cats nodded.

* * *

Lynxpelt slowly ducked down as he entered the Twolegs Place. He noticed Sorrelstar and three other cats. "Joining this Clan is gonna be so much fun!" Lynxpelt heard Iris say.

He knew who _both _of those cats were.

Irispaw and Blossompaw.

Stupid Irispaw, he and Tigerstar could have killed Blossompaw if it wasn't for her.

"Well... Veist is sorta evil, or mean, I should say. I didn't really think I'd stay with him for much longer." Adeis said as Lynxpelt heard, saw, and smelt them coming closer.

He dashed behind a bush as the four passed by.

But then, his whiskers perked up as he realized the she-cat said this cat was evil and mean.

As the four walked away, and went down to the tunnels, Lynxpelt looked around. "Veist?" He asked, getting out of behind the bush.

"Veist?" The tom repeated. He saw a grey tom look at him. "What do you want..." Veist hissed.

"I am Lynxpelt of TigerClan." Lynxpelt started.

"Another freak?" Veist asked, then shook his head.

"Veist. There is something different about TigerClan." The deputy told the rouge.

"What is it?" The grey tom asked, suddenly looking up at the deputy of TigerClan.

"Most of us in TigerClan, are evil and mean. Wanna join us?" Lynxpelt asked, giving him an evil smile.

Veist grinned. "Of course... Lynxloser. Or whatever you name is." The grey tom said.

"Lynx_pelt_." The other tom told him.

"Okay, show me where TigerClan is. I wanna meet more of my type." Veist said. "I'll show you. Know how to climb?" Lynxpelt asked.

"Only dumbies don't know how to." Veist replied. "Show me where we're climbing."

"Over here." Lynxpelt said, looking at the tree that he climbed down to meet this Veist.

"Great." Veist said. The two toms unsheathed there claws and started to climb up the tree.

"Go in my direction." Lynxpelt hissed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Veist replied. The grey tom followed the brown and grey tom over to branch to branch.

A little bit later, Lynxpelt froze. "Jump." He hissed, smelling the scent of his Clan.

"You jump first, Lynxloser." Veist hissed. "Fine." Lynxpelt said back. The brown and grey tom jumped off and landed on the border, and ran to TigerClan's side. "Your turn, VeistyHissty." Lynxpelt mocked.

"Hey!" Veist hissed as he jumped and landed on Lynxpelt.

"Watch where you _jump_!" Lynxpelt hissed.

"Who cares where I jump." Veist smiled.

* * *

"Here we are." Sorrelstar said, smiling. "Yes!" The three other cats said happily.

The ginger leader quickly jumped out of the tunnels, the three she-cats following her behind.

Sorrelstar ran over to the highrock. "Attention, Cats of SorrelClan. SorrelClan needs more warriors, so here, I have brought you Irispaw, Blossompaw, and Adeis. They wish to stop their lives as loners to join us. Irispaw had saved Blossompaw at the battle, so I shall make her warrior." The ginger leader started.

Blossompaw and Irispaw smiled.

"Irispaw, do you agree to uphold the warrior code and be a loyal member of SorrelClan?" Sorrelstar asked. Irispaw nodded.

"I do." The white former apprentice said.

"By the powers of StarClan, I, Sorrelstar, now name you Irislight!" Sorrelstar said.

"Irislight! Irislight!" The clan cheered.

Irislight smiled at her Clan, then Blossompaw. "This is the best day ever." The white cat said, smiling.

"Blossompaw, you are now an official apprentice of SorrelClan. Your mentor will be Irislight." Sorrelstar annouced.

"Unfair!" Blossompaw said. "I have the same battle experince as Irislight." She hissed.

The clan gasped as they heard the apprentice disobey the leader.

"I agree." Her friend whispered.

"Fine." Sorrelstar snorted, then let out a big breath.

"Blossompaw, do you agree to uphold the warrior code and be a loyal member of SorrelClan?" Sorrelstar asked. _She isn't ready yet... _Sorrelstar thought as she said that.

Blossompaw let out a big grin. "I do!" She said cheerfully and happily.

"By the powers of StarClan, I, Sorrelstar, name you Blossomflight." Sorrelstar said, not to happy.

"Blossomflight! Blossomflight!" The Clan cheered.

"It is the best day ever." Blossomflight said to her friend, then looked at Sorrelstar. _What does she think of me? _Blossomflight wondered.

Sorrelstar slowly glanced at Blossomflight, then at Adeis.

"Adeis, your name shall now be Adderpaw. Owltalon, Faithgaze trained you well, and I want her and your experience to go to Adderpaw." Sorrelstar said.

"Adderpaw! Adderpaw!" The Clan cheered.

Adderpaw quickly ran over to Owltalon. "Hello! I am Ade- I mean Adderpaw. Um, can we train?" She asked.

"Not right now, Adderpaw." The tom said.

"Okay. Thats fine." Adderpaw said, then she let out a huge grin. Finally, she was free of being alone, and she could finally not be cursed by Veist's evil spirit, and she can finally get friends to trust.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I want at least one review before I put Chapter Two up. Who ever reviews chapter one gets a Sorrelstar plushie!**


End file.
